Vanguard
Description The Vanguard is a specialization of the Archer class, attained once a player reaches level 30 and advances further at /warp advance. The Vanguard serves as an off-tank, giving primary tanks time to recuperate and swap focus onto itself, if necessary, with its abilities. The Vanguard excels in disruption either by slowing or staggering enemies, or by pulling them into range to accomplish this. The dependence on a shield gives this Archer specialization the heft needed to take initiative in intense fights. It also has some viability in support, lowering enemy defense, being able to buff ally damage or defense and can heal allies as they take damage. Overall, the Vanguard has a plethora of offensive abilities supplemented with vital support skills in its repertoire to contribute to the group's success. Remember, your skills will vary in function depending on whether you are using a bow or a shield. Demonstration video of Vanguard Active Skills Damage and taunt potencies will be represented as variables if dependent on attribute in scaling said potencies. Lockdown Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level) Your next arrow will deal x damage and tether the enemy. For the next 5 seconds, if you stay within 8 blocks, pull the enemy towards you every second and taunt the enemy for y. Increase damage by 3x DEX, Increase taunt by 1.5x END Hold Fast/Shockwave Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level); Range: Radius of 5, Range of 5 If holding shield in mainhand, snare yourself, reduce damage by x, and taunt enemies around you for y every second for 10 seconds. If holding a shield in offhand, throw out a shockwave dealing x and knocks back and stuns for 2 seconds. Increase damage reduction by 80% SPR, Increase taunt by 100% END, Increase shockwave damage by 3x DEX. Fissure/Pressure Blitz Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level); Range: 6 Bow: Charge 1 second before firing 3 arrows in a cone that deal x damage before exploding, dealing y more damage and knocking up nearby enemies. Shield: Charge 1 second before dealing x damage, stunning, and knocking up all enemies, healing y for every enemy hit. Increase Pressure Blitz damage by 2.5x DEX, Increase Fissure damage by 100% SPR, Increase Fissure healing by 20% SPR Impenetrable/Harrowing Bolts Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level) Bow: Arrows fired deal x damage, slow the enemy, and decrease defense by y. Shield: Every 3rd melee hit with a shield deals x damage and slows. Melee hits must be at least 0.5 seconds apart. Increase defense reduction by 40% DEX, Increase melee damage by 60% SPR Unite/To Battle Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level); Range: Radius of 5 Bow: All nearby allies are granted a damage boost for x for y seconds. Shield: For the next x seconds, nearby allies are granted a y defense boost. Increase damage boost by 50% DEX, Increase defense boost by 40% SPR, Increase active time by 5% PRC Covering Fire Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level); Range: 16, Radius of 6 Mark a location on the ground that will have arrows rained down on it dealing x damage and apply slowness 3 to the area every 0.5 seconds for y volleys. Increase damage by 10% DEX, Increase repetitions every 50 PRC Stand Behind Me/Lead the Charge Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level) Bow: Crouch to toggle. When on, leave a trail that grants speed to allies. Costs mana per second. Shield: While crouched, if any nearby ally takes damage, heal nearby allies for x. Costs mana per heal. Increase heal by 3% SPR, Decrease mana cost by 1% PRC Vanguard's Essence Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level). Cannot assign this skill onto your /bar. As a vanguard, every 4 seconds, hitting an enemy with a shield deals x damage and slows. Your skills vary depending on whether you're holding a bow or shield. Increase damage by 100% SPR Passive Skills Damage and taunt potencies will be represented as variables if dependent on attribute in scaling said potencies. These skills cannot be bound or assigned onto bar, but rather will activate if conditions are met. Vengeance Skill points: x/7 (2 skill points to level) Taking damage increases the damage your next skill will do by x. Stacks up to 10 times. Increase stack limit every 75 SPR, Increases damage by 20% DEX Hold the Line Skill points: x/4 (2 skill points to level) While Stand Behind Me is active, attacks with a shield deal x damage in a cone and knock all enemies back. Usable once every y seconds. Increase damage by 80% SPR, Decrease cooldown by 1% PRC Furious Retaliation Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level); Range: 12 After using Stand Behind Me for at least 3 seconds, dealing any skill damage causes all bow shots to be instant, dealing x damage for the next y seconds. Increase damage by 40% DEX, Decrease cooldown by 5% PRC, Incrase duration by 1% PRC Finishing Blow Skill points: 1/1 (4 skill points to level) Upon killing an enemy, all nearby enemies are dealt x damage and knocked up significantly if you are holding a shield. Increase damage by 3x SPR Persecution Skill points: x/5 (2 skill points to level) Regular arrow shots taunt enemies hit for x. Increase taunt by 80% END Category:Classes